Printing machines, and particularly high-speed rotary printing machines, may utilize apparatus which, upon detection of a tear of a web, typically a paper web, will recognize that the web is not being fed properly. A paper capturing device is then activated in order to pull out the paper which was torn from the printing stations. This apparatus prevents damage to the machine due to wrapping of torn paper about the cylinders of the printing machine. It has been found that, in complex printing machines, and particularly in multiple-station printing machines, it is possible that, in spite of paper capturing apparatus, the torn web can be led from the printing cylinders into the inker, and the respective rollers of the inking apparatus. It is a time-consuming and difficult task to clean the inker and remove any scraps or bits of paper therefrom. The inker must be practically completely cleaned if paper scraps are caught therein.